Iridescent
by dizzylizzy13
Summary: The Final Battle. Luna, George, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Cho lived it too. A little peek into what happened to them. Songfic to 'Iridescent' by Linkin Park.


Luna Lovegood stood atop the stairway, looking out across the battle torn school. They had one hour. To clear the dead (the _dead_), heal the wounded, and hand over Harry Potter. Students and teachers alike were running past her, people were screaming and sobbing. And Luna was all alone, watching her favorite place in the world collapse around her.

_When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
>when you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<br>With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
>You were there and impossibly alone.<em>

George looked around him; the world seemed to have stopped. No more spells flying across the halls. No more triumphant laughs. Only screams, and sobs. And some of them were his. He could still see Fred's laughing face grinning at him, right before his heart was stopped. He balled his fist, and felt his nails dig into his skin. He was desperate, devastated, and cold inside.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go, let it go. <em>

Ginny watched in terror as people all around her fell to their knees at the sight of all the dead, lined up neatly in a row. She felt her throat choke up, but didn't let herself cry out. There was Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Collin, and countless others. It was as though the world had exploded, white light clouding her vision. She was falling, and no one was there to catch her.

_And in the burst of light that blinded every angel_  
><em>as if the sky had blown the heavens into stars<em>  
><em>you felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space<em>  
><em>no one there to catch you in their arms<em>

Neville sat alone in the hall, holding the sword in his cold hands. Maybe they'd never win. He thought of his Gran, all alone in hiding, and of his parents. Insane…lost to him forever. These thoughts turned his heart to steel. No. Voldemort would not win. Not again.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation_  
><em>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>  
><em>remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>and let it go, let it go<em>

Seamus Finnegan sat on the edge of the hall, shaking with sobs. He felt alone in a dark room. Lost. His stomach felt cold inside, and his heart was beating slowly. Dragging itself along. But there was a battle to be won, and someone to save. Always someone to save.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>remember all the sadness and frustration  
>and let it go, <em>

Cho Chang stood in the doorway, desolately looking out on the mess that used to be her school. So much damage. Her throat tightened, threatening tears. She turned, and saw Seamus helping Neville to his feet. Ginny leaving the Great Hall, her face grey. Luna embracing George. With a sigh, and a steely resolve, she went to join Ginny and the rest of her friends. She had to let go of the pain, just for a while. There was a battle to win.

_let it go_  
><em>let it go<em>  
><em>let it go<em>  
><em>let it go<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
>you build up hope, but failure's all you've known<br>remember all the sadness and frustration_

So when the death eaters invaded again, Luna, George, Neville, Seamus, Cho, and Ginny were fighting together. Back to back, sending shocks of light in every direction. Because they had to fight, to save everything they'd ever wanted. And when Voldemort fell, they dropped their wands, and looked around them. The school was in ruins. People were injured. But there was hope in their eyes. _  
><em>

_and let it go, let it go…._

**I heard the song 'Iridescent' by Linkin Park the other day, and loved it. I felt it sort of fit the feeling in the middle of the last battle. And you never really get the perspective of these characters during the battle. I mean, something has to happen outside the Golden Trio, right? Anyway, review!**

_-_**Dizzylizzy13**_  
><em>


End file.
